


Tumblr Drabbles

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small drabbles originally posted on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Killer."

Blaine’s hands are sweaty from how nervous he was, his heart thumping inside his chest. He watches as Sebastian grins at him, one of his legs tangled around Blaine’s as they sit facing each other on the bed in Blaine’s room. He can’t believe how he got into this situation. It was laughable.

"Okay," Blaine sighs, placing his most treasured (and most secret) belongings between Sebastian and him. "I’ve got a pre-release Raichu and a Shiny Charizard, first edition."

"No fucking way," Sebastian blurts out, snatching the Pokemon cards from between Blaine’s legs, "how did you get your hands at those?"

"Cooper was a big help. He gave me all of his cards when he deemed himself too old to still own them," Blaine shrugs, trying not to gloat too much about his rare cards. 

"I wish I had an older brother who was a closeted nerd," Sebastian muses, putting the cards back on the bed before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss against Blaine’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by sophisticatedloserchick.

"I know its late," Blaine paused to gather his courage. "But do you think I could come over?"

"That  depends," Sebastian answered, drawing out the last word until he was sure Blaine was on the edge of his seat, "you’re gonna have to lose the bow tie and maybe enact some sexual favors in exchange for an open ear."

He could hear Blaine laugh quietly on the other end of the line.

"Deal."

"Great. Don’t ring the door bell, or my parents will kill me."

"This is not the first time I’m sneaking out to a boys house, Sebastian. I’ll text you when I get there." 

There was a rustling of fabric as Blaine stood up from his bed and fetched his car keys.

"See you then, Bas," Blaine whispered before ending the call, feeling giddy at the prospect of getting to spend an entire night in Sebastian Smythe’s bed while getting to complain about his ex-boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him from across the room, and deep down Blaine had to admit he liked it.

He put his arms around the waist of the guy he was dancing with, feeling the bass of the music throughout his whole body. Gay clubs in Columbus really were better than in Lima, he had to admit, and the added bonus of college students searching for some fun wasn’t bad, either.

He looked over his shoulder again, seeing Sebastian get up from the bar stool he was sitting on, before he was walking over to Blaine, snatching him away from the guy who currently tried to get his hands into Blaine’s chinos. 

"Long time no see," Sebastian yelled into Blaine’s ear, the music almost too loud to understand each other, even when so close together.

Blaine didn’t answer, instead just opting to throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck to pull them even closer together, their chests and stomachs bumping against each other whenever they moved.

Sebastian leaned back so could look down at Blaine’s kiss bruised lips and golden eyes, remembering the last time they were in a situation like this. This time, Blaine wouldn’t disappear with some boyfriend and leave Sebastian alone to find some guy who would want to blow him in a bathroom stall. No, this time Blaine would be the one blowing him.


	4. Chapter 4

"You mean to tell me that Kurt went on a date with a 60 year old?" Sebastian was barely keeping his laughter. His shoulders shaking with amusement.

"It’s not funny, it was mortifying!" Blaine whined, plopping down on the bed next to Sebastian. "I thought he was his uncle, or something!"

Sebastian couldn’t stop his giggling even when Blaine buried his head into the soft material of his sweater, groaning out loud at the memory of seeing Kurt hold hands with someone _that much_ older.

"Do you think he needs Viagra to get it up?" 

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, poking Sebastian in his ribs.

"I’m just wondering for future reference when I’m close to biting it, because I want to go out how I lived. Chocking on cock. Preferably your cock."

"God," Blaine groaned out loud hiding his face behind his hands, "promise me you won’t go bald when you’re old."

"Wait, was he bald?" Sebastian asked, already excited at the prospect of something else to make jokes about.

"No, he actually looked attractive for someone who witnessed Woodstock."

"Please don’t tell me you’re into old fucks, too."

"Never. The moment your balls get wrinkly, I’m outta here."

Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s body before pressing a wet kiss against his boyfriends forehead. 


	5. Chapter 5

He trusts Blaine blindly, would figuratively walk to the end of the world for him, even if statements like that had caused him to retch and complain about couples just a few months ago. Blaine had opened his eyes to a lot of things, the ‘sanctity of being monogamous’ just one aspect of their relationship.

One thing that did surprise Sebastian about  _them_  was that Blaine enjoyed bottoming just as much as topping. When they had first met, Sebastian had judged Blaine as a needy bottom exactly 0.3 seconds after meeting him, his shapely behind and luscious lips turning Sebastian’s brain into goo the moment he had checked out Blaine from an angle different from the pictures in Dalton’s yearbooks.

But, he’s digressing. 

He’s bottomed before with some dude in Paris, hadn’t particularly liked it that much, but he blames it on the fact that it had been in the backseat of a car and the fact that they had only had a tiny packet of lube to prepare Sebastian with. It had burned, and he’d lost his erection when a third finger was roughly shoved up his ass, barely remaining there for longer than five seconds before they were pulled out and a dick pushed in.

Sebastian still winces at that memory.

But, Blaine would be careful. He’d whisper sweet nothings into Sebastian’s ear while fingering him for hours, until Sebastian would have to yell at him to finally put cock up his ass, or  _by god_ he’d find someone else willing to do it. Blaine wouldn’t think less of him for actively putting himself in such a vulnerable position – he loved bottoming for Sebastian, had only asked about topping one night after riding a horse for three hours straight.

So, Sebastian had thought about it. And had come to the conclusion that, yes, Blaine Anderson was perfectly suited to replace the awful memory with a new, nice one.

Now he would just have to find a way to tell Blaine without making an absolute fool of himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for gore.

Blaine doesn’t want to open the box laid in front of his apartment’s door, knowing that he had left it there for Blaine to find. He’s scared of what  _he_ had done this time, the elegant handwriting on the box spelling out ‘ _Happy Valentine’s Day, My Love_ ,’ but Blaine knows it’s not just ordinary candy or flowers.

Blaine swallows hard before he takes off the lid and jumps back a few steps with a choked off scream leaving his throat raw. Inside the box is a bloody human heart, torn out of some poor person’s chest, probably while still alive. Blaine whimpers and slides down to the ground, asking himself  _why him_  again. What had he ever done to deserve to be stalked by a fucking  _vampire._

_‘I hope you enjoy my little gift,’_  says a little card laid next to the heart in the box, speckles of blood making it hard to read. Blaine feels tears falling from his face.

“Please, Sebastian, just leave me alone,” Blaine whispers, hoping he was around to hear him. But even if he was, Blaine knew he could never escape. What a twisted turn of events; he had craved being loved for so long, and now he wanted to get rid of the one man in his life who never wanted to leave him, even followed him after death.

Blaine takes a shuddering breath before closing the box again, the presence of Sebastian all around him.


End file.
